


Rocky Dreams

by HennaC0rray



Series: Rocky Dreams [1]
Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, fem!naruto, pairings will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HennaC0rray/pseuds/HennaC0rray
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto. She's a captain. She's a shinobi. She may have died in one world, but she will come back better than before.
Unbeta'd, and crossposted on Fanfiction.net under PewterChicken





	1. Voyage

(Naruto and Bleach doesn't belong to me)

Arc One: 

 

Chapter Title: Voyage 

 

When you are joyous, look deep into your heart and you shall find it is only that which has given you sorrow that is giving you joy. When you are sorrowful look again in your heart, and you shall see that in truth you fare weeping for that which has been your delight.  
Khalil Gibran

 

October 10. Her birthday. Naruto snorted, burying her hands in her pockets to warm them up and guard them from the slight chill in the air. Some birthday. Today had been the same, just like any of her past birthdays. Full of the bright and cheery atmosphere of the festival that she had quickly learned to avoid. 

 

Tilting her head up, she looked at the sky that was full of stars, some seeming to wink just for her. This was a night that that she wished she could be able to go to the festival, just this once. Nights like these don’t come along and just happen to fall on festival days, but no matter how much she desired to go, it was best that she didn’t. 

 

Frowning, she hopped off the swing she was slowly swinging on. For some reason or another, the villagers hated her. It wasn’t physical, or even verbal. Just these hateful looks from people she didn’t even know. Hopefully it would change, sooner than later, because she really wanted to see the festival.

 

For now at least, going home would be better. It was getting late, and and the idea of getting caught up in the traffic of festival-goers going home did not exactly appeal to her. 

 

~//~

 

Gasping for air, she struggled as she tried to get up. Her arms and legs did not want to work properly, and a thick substance seemed to be trickling out her mouth, dripping down onto her shirt. Finally able to sit up, she regained her bearings. 

 

Spitting out the substance, Naruto shuddered when she realized the taste, and wished that she had something to rinse that thick, salty taste out of her mouth. The need to know what was going on started to increase, and she started to look around at her surroundings. 

 

It was her apartment, but why had she been sitting in what seemed to be a puddle of paint, her spit the same color and joining it on the floor? That couldn’t be paint though, the last time she had checked her paint stock, she had run out of red paint. And what paint tastes like iron and salt anyways? 

 

Turning her head, her eyes finally spotted what she now wished that she hadn’t looked.

 

Short blond hair that was barely visible through the same red substance, covering each strand thickly. A t-shirt was barely recognizable as that or even formerly white through the rips and holes covering it with red soaked into it. Green shorts shared the same condition as the shirt, and the only sandal on a foot that seemed very familiar. Now it was clear. The familiar substance that she now remembered as seeing several times when she cut her knee. It was blood. 

 

She scooted back, horror washing through her. Naruto recognized who that was now. A scream clawed up her throat, only to escape in a scratchy gurgle. 

 

Curling up in a ball, trying to make everything go away, she desperately hoped that it was a dream. For what else could it be? She had showered that morning, ran her hands through hair, fed a breathing body. Hyperventilation swelled up, panic sweeping in.

 

~//~

 

So much blood. How could there be so much blood? 

 

The boy whimpered, his body sluggishly moving to avoid each blade that was being haphazardly thrown around. The lights gleamed off of smooth metal and reflected off the pools of blood soaking the ground. Sounds of children killing each other filled the underground room. He slipped in a pool of blood, and a kunai caught his throat, tearing a gash in his throat.

 

Letting out gurgles, he collapsed face down in a pile of his own blood, simultaneously choking to death on his own blood and bleeding to death. Within minutes he was dead.

 

Blood, so much death. It was a nightmare, overwhelming him to the point where he just wanted to die so he didn’t have to be here anymore. His wish was granted, as his attempts in avoiding everything ended in a tanto embedding itself in his chest. Death claimed its victim swiftly, as it had others in the room.

 

Soon it was over. Only the ragged breathing of not even a dozen children remained out of the hundred that had entered alive. Blood was splashed everywhere, especially concentrated around victims. Weapons were scattered around, gleaming menacingly with red light. They were more than enough to give evidence to the cause of death. 

 

The room became deafeningly silent as he children were taken out, before a torch was thrown in without caring. 

 

Ashes were the only things left, after bright flame consumed everything, before they were quickly destroyed as well. The room was immaculate, with no evidence left as to show what had happened there.

 

Two children stood in the center, chains hanging from their chests. They were studying each other with suspicion, hostility filling the atmosphere around them.

 

It hadn’t occurred to them that they were now dead, still thinking that they were alive. After all, the only evidence they had that they were dead was the only thing that had changed: the chains. To them, if one was going to attack the other, a battle for survival was inevitable. 

 

Finally, one boy decided to speak. “I’m not going to try anything.” 

 

The other boy raised an eyebrow at that. “How can I trust you?” He said. The one who had spoken snorted.

 

“You can. And also, it’s clear that something has happened. Look around.” At this, they looked around, both finally registering that there was nothing left. 

 

~//~

 

Awareness crept up, telling Naruto that her arms were in desperate need of awakening and that she really needed to stretch out. Wincing at the stinging pain in her joints, she uncurled from the tight ball that she somehow had put herself in and started to try and work the feeling back into them. 

 

Sitting up, she sighed at the tingling that spread through arms. At least now she was calm, her emotions didn’t feel like they were going to take over. It was time to take things rationally, and study herself. 

 

There was a high possibility that she was dead, now that the extent of the blood was visible to her. Death was nothing new to her, she had run into bodies. Murder was expected, killers were rather popular where she lived and it was practically an expected thing to see in a newspaper on weekday mornings. ANBU or the Uchiha usually took the bodies away and examined their deaths. It was depressing that death was commonplace for the six year old, but it was unavoidable as this apartment was the only place she could afford. To her, no one could survive with that amount of blood loss. 

 

While that answered her question, it raised even more questions. If she was dead, why was she standing here, with her body over there. It wasn’t quite what she was expecting when she died, and she wondered if this is what others experienced at death. 

 

Standing, she wondered if others could see her, even if that was highly unlikely. Nodding to herself, a quick plan surfaced in her mind. Naruto didn’t look forward to testing it out though, the prospects of what would be uncovered did not not exactly excite her.

 

She took one last look around her home, the unshakeable feeling that she wouldn’t be seeing it for a while welled up. Naruto turned her back and left, trying to shake it off. 

 

~//~

 

The village markets bustled with activity as civilians and shinobi alike went about their business, the festival put away for the moment, but ready for tonight’s activities. Merchants shouted out info about their wares, trying to convince people to come and buy them. Workers advertised products with raised voices. Children ran around, getting under people’s feet and being a general all around nuisance for their parents. 

 

The smell of food was distinct in the air, wafting from restaurants and booths, enticing anyone passing by to stop in and have a good meal. Displays for vegetable and fruit stands were full of rich color that were arranged to be pleasing. Rich beats from street performers complemented the activity.

 

Unknow to Naruto, the two boys were headed here as well. 

 

Naruto hummed to herself as she slipped through the crowds unnoticed. She tried to not engage her brain with the lack of hateful glares and mutterings and what it meant, but now it was obvious to her that she was dead. 

 

Naruto slipped out of the crowd and leaned against the fence that separated the markets from the residential districts. She had been holding out in the hopes that this was all a dream, that that had not been her body but was instead someone that looked a lot like her.

 

But now it was all too clear that this wasn’t a dream. She was gone, and that Uchiha bastard was at fault, but there was no way anyone would know what had happened. No one cared enough about her to notice that she was missing.

 

She knew that tears had already been spilt, but she couldn’t help but to choke back a sob. She slid to the ground, emotions coursing through her. Unknown to her, tears had started to pour and she started crying. It was quite loud, in fact, and this gained the attention of two boys who were unaware that no one could see them. 

 

They quickly headed towards the noise, and weren’t prepared for what awaited them. 

 

The shorter of the two quietly approached Naruto and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. 

 

This gained Naruto’s attention, with the sudden warmth cutting through the storm of emotion and making her look up. Through eyes blurry with tears, she could make out a sandy haired boy looking at her with confused eyes. 

 

The boy stared down at her, entranced by the tear-filled azure eyes staring up at him. Three whiskers marked her face on both cheek, fitting in with the cute button nose and pale pink lips. 

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, wanting to see if he could help her.

 

The question seemed to catch her off guard, as if she wasn’t expecting it. A series of expressions crossed her face, but disappeared before he could study them. The tears seemed to be stopping though as she composed herself.

 

Naruto stared at him, wiping any remaining tears away. Was he dead as well? That would make sense, because so far he was the only one who saw and interacted with her. Studying him more closely, her eyes widened as she saw the same chain coming out of his chest that closely resembled hers. In fact, it seemed to be the same one as hers. 

 

Deciding to go slowly, she wanted to see if he was like the other villagers. He didn’t seem like one, but there wasn’t enough to support that. She would have to find out, either through the easy or hard way.

 

“I’m alright now,” she said. “Thank you for asking though.” 

 

He was thrown for a loop there. Just a minute ago, she had been crying. But now, she did look to be alright. 

 

“You sure?” He had to ask, just to make sure.

 

“I am, even if I wasn’t earlier.. I have a question for you though. You don’t have to answer it...” Naruto said, growing quieter as she spoke, and averted her eyes. She honestly hoped that she didn’t come off as rude to him, because it seemed asking if others were dead was extremely rude and insensitive. But she just wanted to make sure. And this seemed the best way to find out if h was the same.

 

“What’s the question?” He cocked his head, rather cutely in her opinion.

 

“Are you dead?” He was rather shocked at this, and rather confused.

 

“Eh?” He squeaked, not knowing how to respond.

 

“Well, you can see and talk to me. So I’m assuming you’re dead. Did you not realize?” She tilted her head, putting her eyes back onto him. 

 

Understanding dawned now with her explanation. It was clear to him, just as the chain now was. And also why no one had noticed them walking through the streets.

 

“...I guess I am. Are you?” She bit her lip, before nodding in reply. 

 

“What’s your name?” Naruto asked, hoping to know more about the male in front of her.

 

“I don’t know?” He scratched his elbow in embarrassment at that, even if he didn’t have a real reason for it. “What’s yours?”

 

“Uzumaki Naruto, you can call me Naru-chan! That’s what the old man Hokage calls me. It must be sad not having a name.” Naruto frowned at that. They should rectify that. If they maybe stayed together for the foreseeable future, they should find a name for him. And she knew just the place to go. Clapping her hands together, she exclaimed, “I know what to do!” 

 

The boy looked at her, a questioning look on his face. Giggling at that, she stood up and put her hands on her hips.

 

“We should find you a name! Luckily I know where to go.” Naruto started waving him out onto the street again.

 

He looked at her, and shrugged, allowing her to wave him along. He may as well go along with this and the now very excitable girl. Besides, a name would be nice.

 

“May I tag along as well?” The new voice got both their attention. Oh. He had forgotten about his new friend. Hopefully Naruto would be open to him.

 

“Eh?” Naruto turned to the newcomer. He was rather scrawny, just like her. But compared to the two blondes, he had black hair. 

 

At this studying, he simply said, “I would like to find a name as well.”

 

“Oh okay!” Naruto nodded. After all, two new friends were excellent. And it certainly was a plus that they were different from the villagers.

 

~//~

 

“What about Hiroto?” Naruto asked her fellow blond who thought over it, before shaking his head. This made her twitch. For pete’s sake, they had been at this for four hours, all of which they had been sitting on a table in a dusty section of the civilian library.

 

They had been successful in finding a name for the newly named Tessai. But the unnamed boy just had to difficult to please. She was beginning to regret this as time went on.

 

Letting out a nearly inaudible growl, she looked back at the book in her lap. “I think Fumio would fit you.” 

 

“Sounds girly. So no thanks.” He shook his head. This earned him a poisonous glare from Naruto. 

 

“What about Kisuke?” Tessai said, peeking over her shoulder and reading out a random name. 

 

The blond thought about it, and finally nodded. 

 

After four hours and many rejections from her, Tessai had gotten lucky. Irritation at the perceived injustices turned into anger and if her glare wasn’t poisonous before, now it was purely venomous. The urge to throttle him grew. 

 

Slamming the book shut, she calmly set it down to the side. 

 

Her free lap now enabled her to launch herself at Kisuke and start strangling him in the way only an enraged female could.

 

~//~

 

Unknown to them, as Tessai was trying to remove Naruto from Kisuke’s neck thus distracting them even if they hear him, a man was walking through the aisles. He was rather terrifying, what with his vaguely brutish appearance (to 8 year olds). Despite appearances, he was actually quite nice, if a little strict. Reaching the end of the aisle, he pinched the bridge of his nose. A headache was forming, and the reason for it was on the table in front of him.

 

Exactly like her mother. Dammit. Why did it have to be him that dealt with the little monster?

 

“I truly hope you are not trying to kill him, young lady.” He noted with satisfaction that this statement ceased the attempted murder going on and had the aforementioned young lady releasing the rather purple looking boy. 

 

“He deserved it.” He had to suppress a groan at the petulant tone of voice.

 

“And why is that?”

 

“Ask him.” 

 

Stubborn, just like her father. He knew he wasn’t going to get any answers, so he did the next best thing. He let the frustration out in a drawn out breath. He was not in the slightest amused, of course not. 

 

“Who are you?” The other boy said, squinting at him. That one probably needs glasses, he could tell that there were going to be problems later on down the road. 

 

“Genryusai Yamamoto. You may call me Yamamoto. And you are Naruto, Kisuke, and Tessai.” The children looked at him, confusion and curiosity mixing with suspicion vivid on their faces.

 

“How do you know our names? And what do you want with us?” The blond haired male asked, edging a little from him. 

 

Inquisitive. He liked that. The boy also looked out for himself. Good. 

 

“I suppose I’ve been on the lookout for you.” That was true. There were also bodily threats from Kushina, but they definitely did not need to know. That, and the damn bet that he had lost. All that glorious pizza, and he was picking up three brats. Life is just not fair. And if they would just introduce themselves that would be very nice. He had the names, and not the faces.

 

“Why?” The girl asked, following Kisuke’s lead. 

 

“I can’t say, but it will be explained to you.” He was going to let Naruto’s mother deal with that question. No way in hell he was doing that. Too much work.

 

“You still haven’t answered what you’re going to do with us.” Kisuke stated. 

 

“Ah. To take you personally to the afterlife.”

 

“The afterlife?” All three chorused, quite accidentally if their reaction was anything to go by. They looked at each other in shock, before dissolving into laughter. Groaning, (why did he have to deal with this shit?) he leaned forward and tapped their foreheads, leaving a small red mark. This shut them up quickly as they rubbed the offending pain. 

 

“Now that I have your attention, yes the afterlife. There will be others to explain what I cannot so I will do what I can for now. Naruto, you will be going to the Uzumaki and Namikaze compound, where I can assure you there are people very excited to see you. Kisuke and Tessai, you will be going to the Shihoin compound. All three of you, be on your best behaviors.” Catching his breath after the long winded sentence, he looked at them.

 

Seeing that they understood, even if the were still suspicion, he nodded to them before opening the gate that would lead them to Soul Society. They hopped off the desk, and looked up at him, probably wondering what next.

 

“Come on then.” He waved them in, rubbing his forehead, before following after them. 

 

The gate closed, leaving a table with books and the lamp on.


	2. Arrival

Rocky Dreams

Arc One:

Chapter Title: Arrival

“Any fool can know. The point is to understand.”   
Albert Einstein

After closing the gate, Yamamoto turned to look at the three children. A rare smile graced his lips, as he saw their widened eyes. Nothing could quite compare to the beauty and quiet serenity of the Uzumaki Namikaze compound gardens after all. 

A Japanese rock garden took up no more than a fourth of the courtyard, but it seemed to take up much more space than that. It was only comprised of a space of white sand with a bridge crossing through the center, but the stones made it much more special. There were only fifteen stones, a group of five in the center of a circle with two groups of three, then two groups of two. There were the clan symbols engraved on each, glistening in the sun when it fell upon them. 

While the rock garden was beautiful, and the pride and joy of the craftsman of the Namikaze who had created and would maintain it until they were no longer here, it couldn’t compare to the main gardens that were the Uzumaki handiwork. Namikaze were known for their stonework, but the Uzumaki had great talents at gardening. The two clans worked well together to create gardens were greatly enjoyed by those who entered.

“Come. There are more important things to do.” He started up the sandy path through the sakura trees. The branches reached across to each, meeting up to create a canopy but still allow the sun through. It was springtime, and they were in blossom, pink blossoms releasing their sweet scent into the air. A gentle breeze blew, spreading it around. 

“Where are we going?” Kisuke asked, shock still evident in his voice but awe readily taking its place. 

“Don’t worry, it’s not too far.” Yamamoto answered, before turning and waving his hands. Their destination was right ahead, in the middle of a clearing that was surrounded by flowers of all types. Different paths branched out from the circle around the gazebo, leading off to who knows where.

Naruto gasped as they got closer. The gazebo was absolutely remarkable and gorgeous, with the sunlight seemingly being absorbed into the wood. Made of dark chestnut, he structure was simply carved with dragons and foxes running up the posts and circling around the empty window frames. It was a simple arrangement inside, with the tatami mats covering the floor and cushions placed sporadically around. This wall all surrounding a shouji board in the middle, as well as a tea set. 

Yamamoto led them up the stairs and into it, motioning the three to get comfortable. They gingerly sat down, and he sighed at this. But not was not the time to ask questions. He kneeled in front of Naruto, reaching out and taking one of her hands. Kami, it was so small and delicate.

“Naruto.” He said, waiting for her to look at him. When she did hesitantly, he continued softly. “Listen carefully to what I have to say.” 

Naruto nodded,treasuring the rough hands that surrounded hers. They were so much bigger than hers, and she could only hope that this would not be the first and last time for someone to hold her freely. She looked into the serious eyes of the older man. 

“Be polite to Aiko and Isao. They are the heads of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans respectively although the two are united through marriage. Listen to them well. They will be stern, though you will not hesitate to follow their orders. Despite that, however, they will treat you well and with love. Do you understand?”

“Hai.” Yamamoto nodded. The beginnings of hope were alighting in her eyes, and he couldn’t help but to land forward and softly kiss her forehead. Thank Kami that there was no one around to see this. The girl in front of him had taken his heart in the few minutes that he had known her and he would gladly see her happy and content. He did not want to think about what had happened to her during her years growing up in Konoha, for that would lead to so much pain. 

He leaned back, trying not to smile at her scrunched nose. Naruto was adorable with her wide blue eyes gazing up at him with wonder, and he wished to stay but he could not tarry in getting the heads. Yamamoto turned to the other two, addressing them directly. 

“Kisuke and Tessai. Someone will be taking you to Shihoin Junko soon. However, do not worry that you will be separated from Naruto. You three will have plenty of chances to visit each other. I have to go and attend other business, so you will be waiting here. Good luck, you three.” He straightened up and turned to leave, only to be stopped with a query.

“Will we see you again?” Tessai asked, settling back onto the wall. 

“Do you want me to come to visit?” He asked, wanting to know the answer. 

“Hai!” This time it was Naruto who spoke, with Kisuke and Tessai nodding vigorously. 

“Then I will visit you sometime later. For now, I must really be leaving, so goodbye.” 

Their goodbyes followed him out.

~//~

Naruto stared at the man’s retreating back, before sighing and claiming a cushion to spread herself out onto. 

“It was rather odd that he knew our names, even yours.” Naruto said, not really to anyone. Looking up into the ceiling, she was startled when Kisuke laid down beside her.

“Yeah… We had just chosen them after all. But let’s disregard that for now. I have a question.” He asked, turning his head to look at her. 

“What is it?” 

He hm’d to himself, tapping his chin thoughtfully. “What are we going to do why we wait?”

Naruto turned her head to stare at him incredulously. “That’s your question?”

Kisuke snorted. “It is. And it’s perfectly reasonable.”

Naruto giggled softly, before thinking. “I guess we could explore?” 

“Perfect. Can we?” Kisuke asked, not remembering if the guy said they could leave or not. 

“Well, Yamamoto didn’t say anything about it, so let’s go. Tessai, you coming?” Naruto and Kisuke stood up, looking over to the third person in their party. 

“Nah. I’m good.”

Needing nothing else, the two wandered off to explore their new surroundings.

~//~

Naruto studied Kisuke’s hair, before turning to her reflection. The two shades were different and it was weird to look at. There weren’t many blondes back in Konoha, and she couldn’t help herself but to study his. The shades, for example, were interesting. While she had a golden blonde, his was darker. Her’s was spikier, while his was wavy. 

Something dark caught her eye, effectively distracting Naruto from her musings. What was that just now in the water? She squeaked when a hand grasped her shoulders, before turning an affronted glare onto the owner of the hand. To her relief, it was just Kisuke. 

He looked at her for a moment, laughter in his eyes, before shrugging. “I found something cool. Wanna check it out?”

Naruto nodded, standing up straight and forgetting about the dark shape in the pool. Kisuke smiled widely before bounding off into the bushes. She followed him, wondering exactly where they were going. 

After a minute of running, which to her seemed more like five, they ended up in a clearing of sorts. A koi pond was in the middle. Approaching it, she knelt down and peered into the depths. 

“It’s a koi pond.” Kisuke said, rather unnecessarily, kneeling beside her. 

“Cool!” Naruto squealed, before turning her attention back to the koi swimming around. Flashes of gold, orange, and black reflected off the fish making for a spectacular display. They sat in silence for a while, admiring the fish. 

The moment was ended when a face appeared in the water, causing them to glance up at the stranger.

“Um…. Hello?” Naruto asked the male, wondering if they were in trouble for wandering off. He was nondescript, dressed in a plain white kimono and brown sandals. 

“Come, the masters are waiting for you.” With that, he- a servant maybe?- turned around and started walking in the direction of the gazebo. Naruto and Kisuke looked at each other before scrambling up and following the briskly walking man.

They were soon back at the gazebo where there were two more people. Tessai was off to the side, watching the two with interest, only the sounds of the birds and rustling of the foliage surrounding them breaking the silence.

“Ahiko-sama, Isao-sama. I have retrieved the children.” The stranger said, his voice breaking the quiet, bowing respectfully to the two playing shogi in the center. 

“Excellent, thank you Hiro.” The man said, turning to look at them after playing his turn. Naruto tilted her head at him, and he laughed at her studying of him. His blue eyes twinkled in mirth, and he motioned her towards them. Kisuke sat next to Tessai, watching what was about to happen with keen interest.

“Hello there, my name is Namikaze Isao. And this is Uzumaki Ahiko.” Isao introduced himself, and the woman across from him. He yelped when Ahiko reached across and smacked his hand lightly in response, before looking up at Naruto.

“Pardon Isao, he gets excited when meeting new people with me. He likes to introduce both of us without giving me a chance.” Ahiko glared at Isao, making her move on the board. 

Isao laughed again, choosing to not deny that. “Now then, Naruto. I presume you’re the one that’s a descendant of the family.” He studied her features more keenly than his cursory glance when they had first come in, before his eyes widened. “Definitely. Hiro, please go get Minato and Kushina.”

Hiro nodded, quietly departing to go fetch whoever Isao wanted. Ahiko watched him go, before turning her attention onto Kisuke. There would be plenty of time to get to know the younger female, and she did want to learn about the boys with Naruto.

“Now, who are you young man?” Ahiko asked Kisuke. 

“My name is Kisuke.” He answered, trying hard to be respectful.

“No last name?” Ahiko smiled at that, glad that he was at least trying. He looked like he hadn’t been taught much in the way of manners, but they would soon rectify that. 

“Don’t know if I have one or not.” This was a little rude, but he also didn’t look like he hadn’t received proper training. Ah, but he was a strong one though if Kisuke was willing to talk back to someone in a higher position than him. Perhaps they could use that to their advantage. 

For now, however, that was far in the future. Ahiko had to worry about the now and make plans. She studied Naruto, taking in the familiar yet tinier version of Minato. There were hints of Kushina in the eyes and facial structure, yes, but it was all her father. 

They could only hope everything would go well in the next few minutes, as she could sense the two parents coming.

“Please, sit. And have some tea.” She commanded, waving her arm at the tea set. She turned to the board, frowning when she saw what her fool of a husband had done with his turn.

Kisuke and Naruto complied, each pouring themselves a cup as Tessai already had one. Soon it was quiet with the sounds of pieces hitting the board, the ferocity of the competition getting more intense as more time went on, and the quiet sips of tea. 

“I have brought them.” Hiro’s voice again cut through the silence. They all turned to look at the new arrivals, while the servant bowing before he disappeared again. 

For all three of the children, the new arrivals were like looking into a mirror. The male was practically a carbon copy of Naruto, with the lack of whisker marks and more narrow eyes. To Tessai, the female had more interesting qualities. beautiful long, red hair that flowed past her waist, and green eyes. And to him, it was subtle, but he could find the characteristics that she and Naruto shared like their eye shape and cheekbones. 

“How are you today, Minato, Kushina? Oh, sit and have some tea.” Ahiko said, glaring at the board. “Isao, dear, are you purposefully losing?” Ahiko frowned at Isao, who just shrugged without replying. 

Minato and Kushina complied with the request,

But there was still no clue as to who they were and if they had any relation to Naruto. 

“You called for us?” The woman spoke, after taking a sip of tea.

“I did, Kushina. Dammit, Isao!”

Isao snickered while smirking at his now fuming wife. The children didn’t know the cause, mostly because none of them knew how to play shogi or what the game even was, that Isao had won. 

“Why do you need us?” It was Minato this time, trying not to laugh as he watched the elders fight. 

“Take a look around and look for yourself. Ah, Ahiko, please don’t!” The last half of Isao’s sentence was said in a pleading tone, even if his wife chose to ignore it as she smacked Isao over the head.

All those who were present winced, with the three children wondering if this was a normal occurrence, before the scrutiny of Minato and Kushina were on Kisuke, Tessai, and Naruto. They briefly wondered who the two boys were, before they saw Naruto and everything else seemed less important in comparison. 

Before she knew it, Naruto was wrapped up in a warm embrace. It didn’t make sense. Why were these two strangers hugging her? The hug was nice, she supposed, but the hair in her face wasn’t exactly the most comfortable thing in the world, tickling her nose. 

Barely having the time to feel claustrophobic, she really wasn’t used to hugs at all, the two strangers pulled back to study her. It was obvious to them, their little creation having Minato’s eyes and hair. Kushina was in the eye shape and the composition of her facial structure. Closer inspection revealed whisker marks on her cheeks that looked velvety soft, barely making a dent in the sun kissed tan of her skin.

The wide blue eyes staring back at them with wariness made them back off a little, even if they wanted to hold her in their arms forever and not let go.

Kushina and Minato were confused, wondering why she was looking at them like that. Hadn’t Hiruzen told her who her parents were and shown her pictures? 

“Neh, Naruto, do you know who we are?” Minato asked her softly. Naruto shook her head, wondering why that response made the adults look like they wanted to cry, Isao and Ahiko included. 

It was clear now, at least to the adults. Hiruzen had not, for whatever reason, and now they were going to have to put some things right. . 

Naruto stared at the two, cocking her head when they didn’t respond. She looked over them in return, wanting to find out why they were so fascinated with her. A little “oh” popped out, as similarities started popping out at her upon further inspection. The hair. That shade of yellow that she’d noticed only she had, despite there being other blondes in Konoha. This stranger had that shade.

Was it possible? Did she dare hope? The question came out of her mouth, quiet and hesitant.

“Tou-chan? Kaa-chan?” Naruto asked, hope filling her chest without permission. The two nodded softly, and her mother started to cry. 

“Hai, Naruto.” Minato said thickly, wanting to hug her, but the need for her to hug them on her own warred with that want. 

Naruto blinked at them slowly, before slowly wrapping her arms around them in a hug. 

Emotions, as well as questions, ran rampant as sobs wracked Naruto’s tiny frame. To know who her parents were had always been her biggest dream. Happiness and confusion were conflicting in her heart, and it was, well, confusing. She was happy that she had her parents. But she was also confused as to why and how they were here. 

After a few minutes, Naruto pulled back and wiped the tears off her face with her arm. By now, the confusion had turned to anger. 

“Why?” She demanded. Minato and Kushina looked confused, wondering why she had asked that.

Seeing that, the questions came forth without her being able to stop them. 

“Why did you have to die and leave me all alone? Why did no one tell me who you were?” 

Minato winced a little at that, and wondered how to answer that. Luckily, Kushina answered for him.

“I am so sorry, Naruto. I wish I had an answer for you, but we don’t. Rather, the explanation will take forever, and time we do not have currently.” She hurt, hating the fact that they couldn’t give Naruto the answers Naruto needed at the moment.

“Oh.” While anger was clouding her, Naruto could wait for the answer if they didn’t have time at the moment. 

“Kushina, why do you say that we don’t have time for that?” Ahiko spoke up, curious as to why the time played a role.

“Yama-chan made dinner arrangements with the Shihoins’. It will be a formal dinner, for which we all need to get ready for.” Minato answered Ahiko, looking at his wife who was embracing Naruto. He could see the anger fading away in Naruto, but unease was slowly taking it’s place. 

“Oh? For all of us?” Ahiko smiled, happy at the fact that she would be able to see her good friend for the first time in weeks. 

“Yeah. I believe Hiro and some other women have prepared clothing for all of us.” Minato hummed, draining his teacup and setting it down.

“And what time do they expect us?” Isao asked, pushing the pieces into their storage box and putting the box underneath the table.

“They expect us at 6, but dinner itself will be at 7.”

“I suppose that we should get going then. Come on, Kisuke and Tessai. Let’s leave the women to whatever it is they do.” Isao stood up, swerving to avoid the sandal thrown at him by his wife, motioning that the two boys that they should follow. They complied, and all four males left the gazebo after goodbyes to the women. 

Ahiko huffed, looking back to the two other females. Well, one more wouldn’t be an issue. The little girl looked like she needed more love. 

Nodding to herself, Akio moved herself over to Kushina and Naruto and wrapped them up in her arms.

It was a few minutes before the trio disentangled, eyes moist from their tears. Looking at her daughter, Kushina smiled softly as she wiped tears away with her sleeve.

“Are you alright, Naruto-chan?” Naruto was startled at the addition to her name, before nodding. To her surprise, she was alright. She was okay with waiting for her answers, because they were promised to her, and she felt like she could trust her parents. 

“Good.” Kushina’s eyes sparkled with joy. Ahiko had a soft expression on her face, having to also wipe away tears, before reality struck her.

“Kushina, Naruto, I believe that we’d better get a move on. If I know Hiro, then everything should be ready in my room.” Ahiko said, tapping her chin thoughtfully. “We should have time for a bath though. I doubt that the boys will even consider that seeing as they just think we waste time and don’t think about being proper themselves..”

Kushina rolled her eyes in agreement, before standing up. Naruto and Ahiko followed her lead, standing up as well.. The three ladies left the gazebo, lightly chattering and laughter as gossip started up.

~//~

“Man, it’s been forever since I’ve taken a bath.” Kushina groaned, slipping into the steamy bath. “Between work and personal life, it seems like I don’t get any time for one.” 

Ahiko laughed at this, stepping out of her kimono and underclothing. Unclasping her bra, she sat down on the stool and turned on the shower. “Is Minato not letting you have any time to yourself?” She asked, wetting her hair.

Kushina snorted. “Honestly, that man never lets me do anything without begging for well, you know what. I have to take short showers, otherwise he’ll slip in with me thinking that it’s an appropriate time.” She sighed, tension soaking out of her shoulders. 

“Men. Can‘t live with them, nor can you live without them ‘cause you just love them too damn much.” Ahiko shook her head. Squeezing shampoo into her hand, she started to rub it into her hair. 

“Got that right. If I didn’t love Minato as much as I do, he would be in the doghouse by now. I’ve tried to talk to him, but he just brushes me off” Kushina rolled her eyes.

Naruto stood off to the side, uncomfortable with the situation she was in. What was she supposed to do? Even if they were family, was it okay to be like this? Kushina looked over to her and sighed.

“Neh, Naruto, aren’t you going to join me?” Kushina asked, waiting for her daughter to do something other than standing there. 

The blonde wondered if it really was ok. If her mother had asked that, then it should be fine? She didn’t know what to do, because she had never been in a situation like this. Naruto sighed, before deciding to strip out of her clothing. 

Ahiko glanced at Naruto, warmth blossoming in her chest. She had been wondering if Naruto was actually going to bathe with them, but it looked like she was. Good, that meant that there hadn’t been too much damage done to her. But it still looked like Naruto didn’t know how to continue after pulling her shirt off and slipping out of her shorts.

Now that broke her heart a little more than it already was by the situation.

“Come over here,” Ahiko waved Naruto over. Pulling out another stool, she sat Naruto onto it. “Peach or strawberry?” She asked, motioning to the shampoo bottles on the shelf.

Naruto shrugged, not knowing what either of those were. To be honest, she didn’t really mind. And it seemed that the woman got the gist of her thoughts. Ahiko hummed, rinsing the remainder of the suds out of hair. 

“Do you prefer steaming hot, lukewarm, or cool?” 

The question caught Naruto off guard, as she had been watching Ahiko while she had been washing her hair. “Lukewarm, I guess.” She said, and Ahiko nodded, switching the shower from cool to lukewarm. Once the water was warm, she started wetting down Naruto’s hair. 

“Naruto, do you understand why we’re bathing?” Ahiko asked Naruto, wanting to know if she did or not, because Naruto had looked confused when they had mentioned taking a bath earlier. She wasn’t surprised when the child didn’t. “Well, taking a bath with your family before getting into formal dress makes all the difference. In addition to having more than one opinion, it builds much closer bonds, even if it does take longer.” She laughed lightly, squeezing shampoo onto Naruto’s scalp. The aroma of peaches filled the air, and Ahiko set to work massaging it into foamy suds. 

Naruto wasn’t aware that she leaned into Ahiko’s hands, but the elder smiled softly and leaned down to press a kiss to Naruto’s head. 

“That should be good,” Ahiko hummed, and started to rinse out the suds. The young blonde squeaked at the kiss, before leaning back.

Ahiko smiled softly at that, finishing rinsing the shampoo out. 

“Ready to get in?” Naruto nodded, and Akio scooped Naruto into her arms, getting into the bath. Water splashed over the sides of the tub, but it was unnoticed by the three.

Ahiko settled down, a soft sigh escaping her lips. There was something about baths that hit the spot. But baths were also kind of irritating. She couldn’t help it, the way her breasts floated in the water was a pain. 

Kushina laughed, knowing why she was irritated. “Those large breasts of yours still bothering you?” 

“Goodness, they always bother me.” Ahiko grimaced, cupping one in her hand. “Isao loves them, but it’s a bittersweet relationship with me. Why do men have to love big breasts? They are such a hassle.” 

“Oh? Minato says that small ones are the best. Of course, he might be biased because the only one’s he’s seen are mine.” Kushina poked one of hers with a finger, snorting. 

“Men.” Ahiko and Kushina shared a laugh. 

Naruto giggled at this exchange, before her mother scooped her up to her chest and promptly buried her nose into her wet hair. 

“Conditioner, Naru-chan? Or do you just want to skip that?” Naruto nodded at the last part, before settling in. Kushina just hummed in response.

Lapsing into silence, the three ladies relaxed into the water until it came time to get out. 

Wrapping up in towels, they left the bathroom and entered into the bedroom. Three kimonos were laid out on the bed, and assorted accessories were placed on beside them. Ahiko smiled to herself, as she looked over them. Hiro has excellent taste, she mused. Selecting two thin blue sticks engraved with flowers, orange hairpins decorated with little blue flowers, and a silver circlet with black flowers roping around it, she turned to the bed.

She stood there, thinking about where to put them, before nodding and placed the sticks and circlet on the biggest kimonos, and the hairpins on the smallest one. Humming, she stepped back and looked to where Kushina and Naruto were, Kushina drying off Naruto, with the little lady humming a little tune, presumably from her world. It was adorable, and Ahiko wanted to learn it someday. For now though, she was content to listen and appreciate their bonding as she toweled off.

Wrapping the damp towel around her waist and pulling the one from her hair, letting the red tresses fall down to around her waist, she crossed the room to the dresser. Kneeling down, she opened a drawer and pulled out a matching set of white lacy panties. Surely Isao would appreciate these later. 

“Hey, Kushina. Did Hiro bring you and Naruto any underwear?” Ahiko asked, remembering not seeing anything, but still wanted to make sure that she didn’t miss it.

“I don’t think so,” Kushina replied after looking over the items on the bed.

“Ah. Thought so. It must have been too embarrassing for him, even though he did perform admirably with the other items. I’ll let you borrow some of mine. But I don’t know what to do for Naruto.” Ahiko rummaged through the drawer, before pulling out a black bra with silver accents and a black panty. Throwing them to Kushina, she closed the drawer with a snap and stood up.

“Really, by now you’d think the boy wouldn’t be so damn uncomfortable around these.” Kushina snorted, catching them. Clasping the bra shut, and pulling on the panties, she turned to Naruto. “Hm, I think we should go ask Shizuka for something.” 

Ahiko nodded, tapping her chin. “Should we see about getting more than one day’s worth?”

“I think so.” 

“Alright. I’ll be back then.” Ahiko left the room, leaving Kushina and Naruto. 

~//~

Naruto was bewildered by what was happening. One moment she still in Konoha, in her dingy apartment, and now she was going to a formal party with her parents. Things were happening extremely fast, and she didn’t know how to deal with it. 

The events were so confusing. And she was more than a little hurt by Oji-san’s refusal to answer her questions about her parents. There were too many questions, and they were making her head hurt. 

~//~

Ahiko giggled to herself, that girl was just hilarious. At least she was willing to part with some of her girl’s clothing, even though Shizuka had to be sarcastic about it. Her giggles flowed to a stop, as she remembered the other thing Shizuka has told her.

Eyes narrowing in serious thought, she wondered how the clan was going to deal with that type of news. And to be honest, she wasn’t sure if she was okay with it either, if only because it brought with it many worries. But… that was a long ways in the future. Naruto was just a babe, compared to the rest of the family.

Well. She’d deal with it later with Isao. No sense worrying about it at the moment. 

Entering her room again, she noted in approval that Kushina had styled Naruto’s hair and was getting to her own. 

“Shizuka gave me many gifts. Though she does want them back later.”

Kushina looked up, and grinned. “Great! Now we can get to getting dressed. We have only a hour.”

“Then let’s get to it!”

~//~

Kisuke hummed to himself, swinging his legs back and forth. Girls were definitely weird. Ahiko, Kushina, and Naruto had all left after them, but that shouldn’t account for why they were taking so long. Kisuke sighed, and looked over at Tessai.

Tessai was wearing a dark blue kimono with silver dots trailing up the side. For some reason he had chosen to wear what Isao had called geta sandals, instead of the woven sandals that Isao, Minato and himself had chosen. He looked odd, wobbling around on them before settling into a neat pattern of balance and grace, like he had worn them all his life. 

Isao was more fancy than Tessai though, what with his dark red kimono with light blue flowers embroidered everywhere from the waist up. Minato had worn a dark blue kimono as well, but there was no pattern on it. 

His musings were cut off when the girls finally walked into the entrance hall. 

Gone was the scruffy lass who was dressed in worn clothing. In her place was someone beautiful, even the 6 year old could admit. Her sunshine-like bangs were pinned back with three orange hairpins, the blue flowers making her eyes pop.She was wearing an orange kimono decorated with red swirls, and her feet were encased in matching tabi and sandals. Naruto was free of any dirt as well, looking squeaky clean.

If Naruto was beautiful, the two women were gorgeous. Kushina was wearing a simple dark green kimono without any designs, but her hair that fell to her waist added freely what was missing. The silver circlet with black flowers winding around the band only extended what her hair was adding to the kimono. Indeed, it made for a gorgeous woman.

Ahiko’s look was simple as well, but she was still elegant in her black kimono embroidered with silver cherry blossoms that trailed up one side from the hem. Her hair was twisted into a bun by two thin sticks engraved with flowers that glinted in the light when it hit them, with her face being framed by two long bangs. 

Kisuke couldn’t help but feel inadequate besides them. Who knows if the other males felt the same way, but he sure did. 

“Shall we?” Ahiko said, stepping forward to loop her arm with Isao’s, and Kushina did the same with Minato

“We shall.” Isao said rather breathlessly. “You look rather magnificent, by the way.” 

Ahiko smiled warmly in response. 

~//~  
Ahiko smiled softly as the children looked around in wonder at their surroundings. Of course, they’d probably had never seen anything like it before. She’d been to Konoha, and while it was delightful there were really no buildings like the ones here. Or at least, where she had gone. 

She hoped that they would like the Shihoins. They were a bit eccentric, to put it lightly. Aiko prayed to high heavens that they did not see what a bright and inquisitive child that she had seen in both Kisuke and Naruto. They’d want both of them, even if Naruto belonged to her family.

She couldn’t let that happen. 

But meanwhile, despite her thoughts, she smiled warmly at the Shihoin matriarch, Chuhu, and the patriarch, Hidenori. The matriarch looked radiant, like most pregnant women, and was rubbing her rounded stomach that was quite obvious at 8 months. 

“Ahiko!” Chuhu smiled back, her eyes flicking briefly over Naruto, Tessai, and Kisuke. 

“Chuhu.” Ahiko waved the three forward. “This is Naruto, Kisuke, and Tessai.” 

“Pleasure to meet you, my name is Shihoin Chihu.” She bowed slightly, encumbered by her belly. Not knowing what else to do, they bowed back. Chuhu nodded, pleased at this, before turning to Ahiko. 

“Shall we?”

The guests nodded and followed her inside. 

It was a simple, yet elaborate estate. The floors were floorboards made up of dark mahogany. The walls were a soft beige, illuminated every 10 feet with a candle chandelier. There were sliding shoji doors leading to rooms that Naruto couldn’t see into. While it looked unassuming, you could tell that everything was exquisitely made.

The padding of everyone's’ feet was soft, and there was no talking. It did seem that talking would be out of place in the quiet that pervaded the estate. So all that was left to do was to look around and admire. Kisuke was by her side, and looking over to him, she saw him looking around with just as much curiosity as her.

They were soon led through another shoji door and into a courtyard. It was a simple courtyard, green grass everywhere and bright, multicolored flowers made a foot wide border of the grass. Chuhu lead them through the courtyard, not giving anyone time to really get a good look. 

They entered through an archway into a hallway that didn’t have any doors except for one at the end. Naruto was shocked speechless at the room after the door. It was a big and spacious room, with long tables and cushions before them. Red lanterns hung from the ceiling, giving off red light that did not illuminate brightly. The lack of bright light instead had an air of comfort and intimacy. 

“This is our main dining hall.” Chuhu informed, waving to the room. “This is where we will be having dinner. In the meantime however, Kosami and Gocho would like to meet the children. Is it alright if they go off and play, Ahiko, Kushina?”

“Of course.”

Chuhu nodded, and made a little movement with her hands. A man appeared seemingly out of nowhere and stood by her side.

“Junko, would you take the children to Kosami and Gocho?” Chuhu asked. Junko nodded and waved Naruto, Kisuke, and Tessai over.

Naruto studied the man, and noted that he looked like no one had in Konoha. He had spiky bluish green hair, amber eyes, and had numerous tattoos that were visible that she couldn’t place at the moment. He looked kind, yet fierce. 

And while Naruto was studying him, he was studying them. They analyzed each other for a few more moments before he spoke. 

“What are your names?” His voice was gravely and deep. 

“Naruto.” “Tessai.”

“Kisuke.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Naruto, Tessai, Kisuke. My name is Shihoin Junko, head of the 2nd Division.” He turned around and walked through a side door, which the children hadn’t noticed before. Following him through, they struggled to keep up with his strides.

 

~//~

Chuhu smiled, watching them go before turning to the combined Uzumaki-Namikaze family. Her smile hardening, she motioned towards the front table to sit.

“Are you aware of what this means?” Chuhu asked after they had settled down.

Ahiko stared at her, understanding in her eye, but looking at the other three she didn’t see that. She sighed deeply, and wondered if they were that dense to not see the signs.

“I take it that you have not realized yet.” She stated, folding her hands on her swollen stomach.

“What do you mean?” Isao asked, tilting his head. 

“Naruto… is special.” 

“We already know about Kyuubi.” Minato replied, eyes narrowing at her.

“Don’t give me that look. Honestly, are you two that daft to not realize the shifting energies?” Chuhu pinned them with a hard look. They flinched slightly, as they should have.

“You know we do not have those abilities.” Kushina tapped her knee.

“You don’t need to have the ability. You should be aware of your own house changing.” 

“And what do you mean about that?” Minato was getting annoyed, why couldn’t Chihu just get to the damn point already?

“A new heir has been chosen.” Chuhu smirked inwardly at the surprised, even a little shocked, expressions on their faces. Though really, they did deserve the surprise if they didn’t realize that.

“Are you sure about this?” Isao demanded.

“Of course I am sure. She has the signs all over her.” 

“How did you realize this?” Ahiko asked, even if she already knew.

“I’m a Shihoin. We’re trained to do that. Of course, I can’t reveal anything else. Clan secrets and all. But in 200 years, there will be a new head of your clans. This I am sure of.” 

A few moments were spent in pensive quiet. Ahiko stared at her clasped hands, knuckles tightening and loosening. Finally she looked up at Chuhu and fixed her with a look.

“So we must train her to be the clan head then? That is what she is destined to be?” She spoke.

“Yes-”

Any other talking was interrupted by a servant coming in with two people following him.

 

“Excellent.” Chuhu waved the two over. “Ah, would you take Junshiro to the children please?”

The servant nodded, and left with the young man, leaving the woman. The woman smiled warmly, stepping up to sit gracefully by Ahiko, nodding to Isao and Chiuhu. Long white hair flowed down her back to rest on the ground, and her gray eyes glittered as she took a tea cup.

“Jasmine tea? You spoil me.” Her voice was sweet, yet had an undertone of gravel. 

“Jasmine is an excellent flavor, and Ahiko prefers it as well.” Chuhu’s eyes twinkled.

“Ah, I had forgotten about that. How are you all doing? It has been a while.” Ayame took a sip, savouring the flavor. 

“Well, I’ve been busy with clan stuff.” Chuhu said.

“You’ll hear about this eventually, but apparently we have a new heir.” Isao said, wincing when he received a painful jab from Ahiko.

“As Isao didn’t mention, we are doing fine. Yourself?” Ahiko glared at her husband.

“Other than a few episodes, I have been doing much better. What’s this about a new heir?” Ayame replied, noting in interest the actions between the married couples.

“Oh, well. You’ll get to meet her eventually. Her name is Naruto, and she is the daughter of Minato and Kushina.” Isao answered, taking a sip.

“Minato and Kushina have a daughter?” Ayame asked, eyes widening in surprise, turning to the two who nodded in response.

“They had one in the living world, before they died.” Aiko tapped her thigh.

“Ah. So that is why we have never heard of her before. When did she arrive?”

“Just this afternoon.” 

“That early?”

“It was surprising.” Ahiko looked down at her hands.

Ayame hummed, setting her cup down. The next 30 minutes were spent conversing, as servants bustled in and out bringing covered dishes and setting the tables up. 

~//~

Naruto stared up at the teenager, eying his glossy back hair. Way too much like an Uchiha’s, but more acceptable. It seemed to be silkier, but it also seemed to be losing some of its color, fading to a blackish gray.

She lifted her arms up, and the teenager quirked an eyebrow. 

“Up.” She demanded. The teenager laughed, and acquiesced. Naruto giggled a little, now eye level with him.

“My name is Naruto.” She said softly, reaching out a hand and threading silky strands through her fingers. The boy laughed softly.

“And mine is Junshiro. Pleasure to meet you.” Junshiro smiled at her, which Naruto happily returned. Yes, as it turned out he was so much nicer than any Uchiha. 

“Would you like to play tag with us?” Naruto asked, abandoning his hair for wrapping her arms around his shoulder.

“Is that what you’re playing?”

“Yup! Gocho’s it!” Naruto pointed at a scrawny brown haired boy who grinned at them. 

“Am I required to put you down then, little lady?” Junshiro asked, eyes twinkling. Naruto squeaked at that, before shrugging.

“Dunno. But you can carry me if you want.” Naruto decided that she really liked him. Now she wouldn’t ruin her nice kimono or anything. 

“I will then. Shall we?” Junshiro prepared to run, and Gocho smirked.

The scene that the servant came upon was one of squealing children running around. No care of their fancy clothes. Naruto was on Junshiro’s side, laughing gleefully as they chased the boys around. After a minute, they noticed and came sliding to a stop in front of the servant. 

“Is it time?” Junshiro asked, flicking a long piece of hair back over his shoulder. His black kimono was slightly askew, but easily fixed.

“Chuhu-sama sent me to retrieve you. It is time for dinner.” The servant was very formal, but his eyes shone with disapproval at the children.

“Of course. Then lead the way.” Junshiro adjusted Naruto a little.

The servant bowed and turned around, walking out of the courtyard back into the hallway. They all followed, soon reaching the dining room. 

Ahiko turned to the entrance, the sweeping of fabric and different footsteps heralding the arrival of the children. She had to stifle the coo at the scene Junshiro and Naruto made. Naruto was on Junshiro’s hip, arms wrapped around his shoulders, and his arms were firmly around her, holding her close as to assure that she wouldn’t fall off. Simply adorable.

But her eyes narrowed as she took in the boys’ appearances. More than one kimono was at least a little dirty and their sleeves town. What the hell had they been doing? Honestly, boys had no decency when it came to not dirtying fancy clothes.

Junshiro let Naruto down at her place, before going over to sit by his mother. The boys all sat by Naruto, who in turn was sitting by Minato and Kushina. Ahiko turned to Chuhu. Chuhu nodded and cleared her throat.

“It seems that we’re all here, so I’d like to start by welcoming three new people to our table and our society. Naruto, Tessai, and Kisuke, on the behalf of the Shihoin, Uzumaki, and Namikaze families, we welcome you and invite you to partake in the food that is on the table in front of you. Please dig in.” Chiho smiled warmly at them, motioning to them to start eating.

Naruto looked at the covered dishes in front of her, before peeking through her bangs at the surrounding tables. Were they waiting for them to take the first bite? This was really awkward, but she reached towards the dish in front of her and took the cover off. Rice with what looked to be soy sauce sent a tantalizing smell wafting towards them, and her stomach growled. 

She grabbed the spoon and started to spoon it onto her plate, but made sure to leave more than a little room on her plate for more food. She set the spoon down by the bowl and picked up her chopsticks. 

“Itadakimasu!” She chirped, and took a bite. She closed her eyes in bliss, the sweet, yet salty, sauce seemed to melt together with the rice on her tongue. She had never tasted anything as fine as this, her previous meal options were only ramen and the occasional vegetable. If this is what she was to be eating from now on, she really didn’t want to leave.

Remembering to pace herself, she took another bite and then another until every grain was gone. Her stomach wasn’t full yet, so Naruto took what looked to be salmon and teriyaki sauce. The first bite was as bit as heavenly as the first. 

The sounds of eating interspersed with light talking filled the hall, and Naruto eased herself into it until Kisuke nudged her ribs with his elbow. Turning to him, she rose an eyebrow.

“How do you like it?” He asked, taking a bite of rice from his plate and popping it in his mouth. 

“It’s delicious. You?” She asked, finishing off whatever was left on her plate. 

“It’s amazing!” Kisuke grinned, pink tongue flashing out to lick the sauce off his lips. “Wonder if there will be any dessert?” 

“I really want ice cream.” Naruto said, but any further conversation was interrupted by servants coming to take away the main meal dishes and put dessert on the tables. And to Naruto’s delight, there was indeed green tea ice cream. Putting some into the bowls that were provided, she turned back to Kisuke. 

“What did you get?” She asked, swallowing a chilled bite. 

“The same as you.” Kisuke hummed, licking ice cream off.

“Copycat~” Naruto giggled, poking fun. Kisuke bristled.

“Ice cream is way better than anything!” He indignantly said. Naruto shrugged, taking another bite. Kisuke rolled his eyes, realizing that she was joking.

“Very funny.” He sighed, taking another bite.

“You’ll be fine.” Naruto smiled.

The rest of the dining period passed in comfortable silence, before Chuhu stood up.

“Naruto, may I invite you to accompany me on a walk?” She asked, cradling her stomach for a second before dropping her hands to her side. Naruto nodded, standing up very confused as to why she would want her accompaniment. 

“This way then.” Chuhu waved towards the exit. Naruto walked out and Chuhu followed after.

~//~

Chihu noted in satisfaction that the fire was already going and her office was full of heat. Waving the girl over to the chair by the fireplace, she pulled a few papers out of the pile on her desk before sitting in the chair across from Naruto. 

Studying Naruto for a moment, she noted that she looked very much like her father. But that was good, it made for ease of gaining the position of head. Finally she spoke.

“I’m sure you are very confused as to why I wanted to speak with you, hm?” She spoke, setting the papers aside for now. Naruto nodded, tilting her head to one side. Ah, now that was very Kushina like. She rubbed her stomach, feeling the light little kick that her touch received from the unborn girl there.

“I’m sure that Ahiko or Isao have not talked to you about this yet. Truthfully, I don’t think that they would be the best candidates for talking to you about this. Neither would be your parents,” Chuhu sighed, this she hated. “What I’m trying to say is that you will be the heir of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan.” 

“What?” Naruto asked, confusion evident.

“For some reason, it seems like the spirits have chosen you to be heir. It isn’t obvious to most, including the current heads. Though I’m sure Ahiko was told previously.” 

Naruto stared at her hands, head swimming in confusion. What did that mean? What was going to happen? She looked up and stared at Chuhu, and finally a question came to mind.

“What’s going to happen?” She asked. Chuhu sighed, and folded her hands. 

“It means that you will be leading the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan. You will have a spot on the Council. And it also means that you will be in the spotlight and everyone will be watching you.” Chihu spoke softly, hoping that that made sense.

“Oh.” Naruto was still confused, but at least it made a little more sense. 

“I understand that this is all new to you, and that it is very confusing. But if you have any questions, feel free to ask me.” She smiled warmly, before settling back. 

They sat there for a while, comfortable in the heat of the fire. Chuhu groaned softly, before pushing herself out of the chair.

“I suppose that I should get you back to your family. It is getting rather late.” Naruto nodded and stood up, yawning widely. Chuhu let out a soft giggle, before leading the way out of the office, Naruto following behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide whether or not I love this chapter. It took a while to write, and even after editing and reediting I'm still not pleased with it. 
> 
> So this is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it, and sorry that it took so long to finish.

**Author's Note:**

> Wassssup my peeps. 
> 
> Honestly though, this fanfiction has been a killer. It originally started out so terrible that I honestly had to go back and rewrite it, and Chapter one of the rewritten fic was longer than that. This is so much better, even if it has taken me a long time to write it.
> 
> Yes, it has been two years since I updated it. Life has been crazy, and I haven't had a clue of where I was taking this. Even from the first new chapter, it has completely changed. Through the two years many directions were taken than quickly backpedaled from.
> 
> I do have two more chapters written up, though the third one is still in progress. I wish I could say that there was more, but holy crap I meant it when this one was killer and life got super busy. 
> 
> I will try to get the second chapter up and running soon though.


End file.
